A Different Fate
by Splitheartwarrior
Summary: A chain reaction on earth creates a brief link to another universe, pulling an unsuspecting individual - the leopard warrior Guin - to our world. How will he react to earth and how will the avengers react to him. Horrible summery... and I don't own the charactors at all.


**Author's Note****:** Random idea thought up for a crossover. Post-Avengers movie and Guin saga. MAIN character is Guin.

**00000000000**

He'd been heading north for only a few weeks, in search of any possible clues to his past. Little had he known that his fate would change drastically in an unprecedented event. It was cold outside, the first signs of winter sprinkling the landscape in a light snow. Guin, a leopard headed warrior clad in black armor, was traveling through the storm in a daze. He'd been wounded in an earlier encounter and was still bleeding a bit; the imps of the area were far more powerful and aggressive than around Mongaul and Parros. After wandering for a few moments he finally found shelter in an old cave. Looking outside Guin sighed in frustration, _so much for a light snow_. It had become a blizzard. He'd heard that the weather around here was unstable, but not this much. Why was the weather acting so strange? A faint light in the back of the cave seemed to answer his question simply by making itself known. With the blizzard keeping him stuck in the cave he decided he might as well investigate the light's source. It only took a few minutes to reach it, a large crystal embedded in the wall that was glowing a bright blue. Guin could feel the warmth radiating off of it, it was soothing compared to the cold air outside, but he could also sense danger. There was no sign of any imps here, so it was safe to assume the danger came from the crystal. Before he could turn away the light grew into a blinding ray, intense heat rolling off its surface. With a deafening boom the raw energy exploded outwards, enveloping Guin in its blast. When the light cleared there was nothing left but a pile of rubble where the cave had once been.

**00000000**

Tony Stark – a.k.a. Ironman – already knew there were idiots in the world but this was currently rating in the top 10. It hadn't been very long since the Battle of New York and yet here he was in his Ironman suit responding to an S.O.S. from SHIELD. The issue? They'd been researching a new power source found in the debris that had made it through the wormhole and it was now going critical. You'd think they'd have learned from their little issue with the Tesseract not to go messing with alien technology. These guys obviously hadn't. "Sir, Director Fury is on the line," JARVIS notified him as he approached the Helicarrier, which was acting as a temporary base till the one in New Mexico was cleared and repaired. "Put him up" "Stark! Get your ass in here ASAP! We need to contain this thing before it blows!" Fury's voice yelled through the comm. "My ass is here," Tony said back, "as well as the rest of me if you want it." Fury turned to give Stark the "I don't give a damn" glare only to be knocked off his feet by a concussive shockwave as the artifact blew up. "What's the status JARVIS?" Tony asked as the smoke began to clear, his suit having prevented the shockwave from knocking him down. "The blast appears to have contained itself into a 10ft. radius sir, and I'm picking up a life signature at its center." _Son of a…_ Agent Romanov and Barton were on scene before Tony could look first.

"Get the medics in here," Natasha said into her transponder, "We've got a non-human guest with serious injuries." Barton was crouched near the unconscious figure with his bow at the ready, just incase their "guest" proved to be hostile. "Is Asguard having a costume party cause I don't believe I got the invitation," Tony joked half-heartedly when he saw the unconscious form, "and I'm guessing he wasn't invited either." Natasha was the one to glare at Tony this time. Director Fury was now standing and dusting himself off, "Alright everyone, head to the medical ward if you're injured and start cleaning up this mess." Settling his gaze on the new guest as the medics arrived to place it on the stretcher he gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm beginning to think that coming to earth via explosion is a common trend in outer space."

**0000000**

Two amber eyes shot open, searching every possible direction the demonic sounds could be coming from. Dragging himself out of the blood loss induced haze Guin turned his head towards the apparent source. His gaze was met with a strange square-shaped… thing with a glossy surface and pulsating energy. Next to it was a tall metal rod adorned with transparent sacs of an unknown fluid. To his alarm both things had tendrils of some kind that on closer inspection were attached to him, the ones from the sacs having successfully pierced his flesh. In a split second the warrior was on his feet and ripping the abominations away from himself, wincing slightly in an attempt to ignore the pain from his injuries while the cube-like thing let out a seemingly endless screech. The screeching fiend was finished off with a single bone-crushing punch.

In the brief time period after the sound stopped Guin noticed that the room he was in was lit like it was midday yet there were no windows or archways, let alone candles or torches. The air also carried a heavy scent of blood, smoke, and what he could only guess was some kind of potion. This place was dangerous. Gathering his bearings he located the exit, which was now open to reveal a man holding a rather odd looking bow and arrow. "Stay where you are," the man commanded from his position, never taking his eyes off the warrior. Knowing that rushing head first was unwise Guin opted instead to remain where he was and seek some answers, "Where am I? What do you want with me?" The bowman didn't respond, but Guin could tell he was thinking about the questions. "We were actually hoping you could tell us that fuzz face," A man clad in what appeared to be enchanted armor piped up as he strode into the room, pushing the bowman out of the way in the process. "Not a good idea Stark."

Guin dropped into a defensive stance the moment he spotted the armored individual known as "Stark", waiting for any sign of a possible attack. The doorway became cramped as a few more armed individuals came in; a red-headed woman who had the presence of an assassin, a dark skinned man with only one eye, and two others who hung back near the door holding odd weapons. There were too many, he knew it was pointless to try and fight but the whole atmosphere put him on edge. Stark took a step towards him, a strange whirring noise sounding faintly with every move. Guin let out a deep growl as a warning, not sure if the man was moving to strike. "Wow, ok. Don't come too close." Stark said as he moved back a step with his hands raised in a sign of submission. "I told you that wasn't a good idea," the bowman shot to him. The one-eyed man had moved into view and was giving a silent order to the surrounding people. _Must be the one in charge_. "Before things get too out of hand I think we should get a clear view of our situation," He said in an even tone that had a slight hint of stress hidden within it, "as it stands at this moment we are both in a neutral relation to one another and I would like to find out if you are a potential threat." Guin relaxed his stance slightly but remained alert and ready, "That would depend on whether or not you are a threat."

Apparently staying quiet wasn't a strong point for Stark. "Since we appear to be going in circles how about we just start by introducing ourselves, I'll start," Stark said while ignoring the annoyed looks he was getting from the other men, "I'm Tony Stark; genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, also known as Ironman." The man named Tony was baffling to Guin, who by this point had finally relaxed his stance and was now leaning on the far wall for support. Lucky for him it just looked like a leisurely position rather than attempting to fight an increasing dizziness. The Ice had finally been broken and the other people had lowered their weapons, mainly since Guin was no longer in a fighting stance. The one eyed man was scowling at Tony, "To prevent Mr. Stark from going onto introducing the rest of us I will do so. I am Director Fury of the organization known as SHIELD." Pointing to the Bowman and the red-headed woman he continued, "These two are agents Romanov and Barton." The two people in the doorway had left, no introduction necessary by this point. Since they had taken the time to introduce themselves Guin decided it was only fair to do the same, "I am Guin, a warrior who knows not who he is nor where he is from."

"Amnesia?" Tony exclaimed incredulously, "tell me you're joking." Guin just looked back at him, "pardon?" His stance's effectiveness was beginning to wear off as his dizziness grew, his injuries were bleeding a little and shooting bolts of pain through his body. Agent Romanov was the first to notice. "How long since you're injuries started bleeding?" she asked while fixing him under a serious stare. She'd caught him slightly off guard with that, but he'd had a feeling someone would notice eventually since he was apparently wearing a cloth white overcoat of some kind instead of the armor he'd been wearing earlier. "Jesus…" Tony muttered as his armor's scanners displayed to him the readings on the warrior's condition, all of which Guin was unaware of occurring, "someone might want to get him back to the bed before he collapses, his blood pressure is really low." _Must be a mage of some kind_, Guin thought to himself while also trying to figure out how he'd been unaware of just how bad his injuries really were. Leaving his position against the wall he turned to tell him he was fine but found that the action had been a bad move. He was a lot dizzier that he'd originally thought and one wound in particular, a deep laceration to the abdomen, flared up in a blinding wave of agony. Several hands stopped his fall as a low grunt escaped his mouth; Fury was at the door calling for a medic.

Barton and Tony got him to the bed before he could try standing and were now standing watch as several people dressed in matching attire rushed in bearing supplies. One person in particular spoke to Guin, having guessed that the warrior would likely be unfamiliar in their healing techniques, "We're going to be stopping the bleeding and checking for any additional dangers. Please stay still so no other injuries reopen." Guin just gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, too dizzy and in pain to notice the small needle prick on his skin when one of the doctors injected him with a rather strong dose of morphine. After a few moments more than it would take for a normal person Guin was finally dragged into a deep sleep. Only vaguely aware of the medics removing the bandaging.

**0000000**

Sticking around SHIELD was definitely not something Tony usually did if he could help it, but after seeing "Guin" as he was apparently called he couldn't bring himself to leave. Then again, he didn't trust SHIELD and sure as hell didn't think leaving Guin alone with them was a good idea. Much to Fury's fury (pun intended) he'd decided to be an ass like usual and notify the remaining avengers of what was currently going down. It had been a rather amusing scene when the director received a call from both Dr. Banner and Steve Rogers requesting a lift to the carrier. Tony was currently in one of the labs with Banner looking over the DNA sample he'd gotten off of one of the bloodied bandages. "Looks like our friend Guin didn't know he was in that bad of shape," Bruce said while never taking his eyes off of the computer. "Yah, figured that since he went and almost met the floor with his face. You find out why?" Tony asked as he walked over to look at the screen. Bruce answered while bringing up a small holograph of the molecules he was looking at, "There's a foreign substance in his system that has the components of a numbing agent. My guess is it was used as a poison when he received those injuries, preventing him from noticing the severity before it was too late. An antidote is easy enough to make but he won't need it unless he some how gets more injected into him. Any luck with how he got here?"

He just shrugged nonchalantly as he headed back to his station, "I don't have much to work with, but it looks like He just had the bad luck of being on the other end when this thing blew." Bruce was confused, "How so?" Tony sat in his chair and swiveled till he was facing the doctor, "Ignoring the fact that he got a few burns from the blast I found some stray energy pulses occurring at the time of ignition, the pattern showing excessive force on our end of the two way street. Nothing conclusive so far but it looks like SHIELD caused a chain reaction that opened the pathway without a proper catalyst to sustain it. The point is we're the reason he's on earth." Resuming his work Tony glanced at the small screen he had for surveillance of the leopard warrior, his mind buzzing with questions.

**00000000000**

**Author's note****:**

Like I said, random story idea. Is likely to become a side story for now until I finish my main one. After that it is simply a matter of motivation and idea availability.

S3: I normally don't interrupt but you might want to be careful with how many stories you work on at a time, S6 is getting a bit overworked…

Right… It's not something I can really control but I'll try…


End file.
